Information technology (IT) is the study, design, development, implementation, support and management of computer-based information systems, particularly software applications and computer hardware. IT deals with the use of electronic computers and computer software to convert, store, protect, process, transmit, and securely retrieve information.
Information technology (IT) service management is an area that includes, at least in part, managing IT systems. IT resource management platforms enable IT managers to view resource information, such as health and performance, from several resources including routers, switches, servers, host computers, applications, storage networks, services and so forth. For example, a user managing an IT system can use a resource management platform to query what content is on a specific server, or query a current capacity of a specific server, receive messages from IT assets, filter and organize IT asset information, etc.